Reduce, Reuse and Recycle The Peabody Way
by GiantClamRatchet
Summary: Mr Peabody has always been known to be an inventor and innovator. But Sherman had no idea the way his father recycles certain materials. Boy was he in for a shock!


**Reduce, Reuse and Recycle, the Peabody Way**

Sherman sat at the desk in his room, scribbling down the answers to his history homework that he of course knew. He'd been working on his homework for almost two hours now and he was relieved to be done. Sherman guessed Mr Peabody would have dinner done by now.

After neatly putting all his schoolwork back into his binder then into his backpack, Sherman headed down towards the kitchen. As he rounded a corner to go through the living room and into the kitchen, Sherman paused when he heard some gurgling sounds.

Taking quiet steps to the corner he peeked around and was shocked and mortified at what he saw. He recoiled back behind the wall, his eyes wide with horror and his breaths quick. After gathering himself somewhat he looked back out to confirm what he saw.

Mr Peabody was laying on his back on the love seat in the living room, with his furry erect penis shooting a stream of golden urine into his mouth.

After seeing that the urine wasn't pouring out of his mouth, Sherman figured that Mr Peabody must've been swallowing it.

Sherman was gagging as he saw the honey colored liquid dripping down the sides of his mouth. Mr Peabody made a gurgling moan as the constant stream of urine died down and the last of it dribbled down along his body.

Peabody laid there for a moment, catching his breath before he sat up and wiped his muzzle off with a paw.

"Oh, I must get cleaned before Sherman comes down for dinner," Peabody said hopping off of the loveseat and coming towards the entrance Sherman was standing in.

Sherman panicked for a moment before rushing into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him quickly pressing his back against it and listening.

Peabody heard a door shut and tensed immediately. He cautiously peeked around the corner to see if Sherman was there. When he wasn't there Peabody stepped out into the hallway partially.

"Sherman? Are you down here?" Peabody called out, with his brow furrowed.

Sherman was sweating nervously, especially after what he saw," Uh, I'm just using the bathroom before dinner!"

Peabody started heading towards his bedroom to get cleaned up before Sherman was out," Oh alright Sherman! Dinner will be done soon!"

Sherman came out of the bathroom when he heard the door to Peabody's room close. Carefully and variously he walked into the living and was repulsed as he saw the few puddles on the couch. Sherman got lost in his thoughts for a moment and didn't hear Peabody come up behind him.

"Sherman? What are you doing?" Came Peabody's voice quietly.

"Oh, I was just uh, heading to the dining room and I saw something on the couch," Sherman replied, sweat running down his forehead.

Peabody swallowed hard as Sherman looked at the mess he made on the couch," That's just some water I spilled Sherman, nothing to worry about. Now go on and sit down, I'm going to clean this and get dinner."

"Okay Mr Peabody," Sherman said turning and walking to the dining room with as much haste as possible.

After Sherman was out of sight Peabody quickly snatched up a washcloth from the bathroom and wiped up his mess from the leather couch. Thankfully it didn't soak through or stain. He tossed the washcloth into the laundry basket and went into the kitchen where he had a pot of Mac and cheese sitting on the stove to keep warm.

Peabody served it into two bowls and brought them to the table before getting them both a glass of water.

"Thanks Mr Peabody," Sherman said as a glass of water was put in front of him.

"You're welcome Sherman," Peabody replied but he couldn't help but notice how nervous and fidgety Sherman was.

Sherman took a small bite of the cheesy pasta and chewed slowly. The color of this food wasn't helping out his situation. He gagged slightly but was glad that Mr Peabody didn't notice.

Peabody saw Sherman make a gagging movement out of the corner of his eye and set down his fork carefully before speaking," Sherman? Are you alright? You've been acting odd ever since you came down from your room."

"Uh, I-I'm fine Mr Peabody," Sherman answered.

"Sherman, I can tell that you're lying," Mr Peabody pressed.

"I...I just...I saw you...on the couch earlier..." Sherman said so quietly that even Mr Peabody's dog ears could barely hear.

Peabody stared at him in shock and swallowed hard," Oh...I see..."

"Sherman, I deeply apologize for what you saw, it's simply...a dog thing," Peabody explained.

"Yeah...I guess so...it's still weird," Sherman said uneasily.

"And besides Sherman, you know me, I like the saying, reduce, reuse and recycle!"


End file.
